Winifred Burkle
Winifred "Fred" Burkle was a physics student and member of Angel Investigations, and later the head of Wolfram & Hart's Science Division. In 2004, she became the embodiment for Illyria, one of the Old Ones. Biography Background Fred was born in Dallas, Texas to Roger and Patricia "Trish" Burkle. When she finished college, she moved to Los Angeles for graduate school at UCLA. Originally majoring in history, Fred took a physics class with Professor Seidel which inspired her to take another path. Around this time, she began working at Stewart Brunell Public Library. On May 7, 1996, while shelving a demon language book, a curious Fred recited the cryptic text out loud and was accidentally sucked into a dimensional portal to Pylea (her future friend Lorne was sucked into the same portal on his side and ended up in Los Angeles). It was later discovered that the portal was actually opened by Fred's jealous college professor, Professor Seidel, who had sent every promising student to it, essentially sending them to their death; Fred was the only one of at least six to return (Supersymmetry). In high school or college, Fred was a marijuana user as shown in the episode Spin the Bottle. In that episode, she asks Wesley and "Liam" for "weed", and was also revealed to be something of a conspiracy theorist. Pylea For five years, Fred spent an arduous life as a "cow," the Pylean equivalent of a slave. The harsh life of solitude and serfdom took a serious toll on her social skills, as well as her mental health; When Angel meets Fred she is curled up in a cave, scribbling on the already-covered walls, having seemingly convinced herself that her previous life in L.A. had not been real. It was revealed that Fred had once been forced to wear an explosive shock collar. However, Fred's salvation comes when Angel and his crew arrive in Pylea to find Cordelia Chase, who had become trapped there. It is notable that when Angel's demon came fully to the fore, it attacked just about everyone but Fred - including Charles and Wesley. Despite this shocking display of violence, Angel never seemed to scare Fred, and even at his most demonic, he never attacked her, with her actually seeming to have a calming effect on him. Angel Investigations After Pylea is liberated, Fred accompanies Angel and the rest of the gang back to Los Angeles and stays in the Hyperion Hotel to re-adjust to life on Earth and regain her mental stability. Despite several traumatic instances, such as being held hostage by Gunn's old vampire-hunting crew, she adjusts quite well to "normal" life. Her knowledge of physics and mathematics make her an excellent asset when researching and developing strategies. Fred quickly develops a romantic relationship with Gunn, which lasts roughly one year. She is also the object of affection of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, who attempts to step aside after Gunn and Fred started dating, but is still drawn to her. Near the end of her relationship with Gunn, Fred and Wesley share a kiss, but after discovering that Wesley had been in a relationship - albeit a rather complex one - with Lilah Morgan, her feelings for Wesley cool. Eventually, Fred discovers that it was actually her former professor's fault that she had been trapped in Pylea, and indeed, Professor Seidel had attempted to trap her in another world again. Furious, she plots to kill him, with Wesley's help. Gunn, however, feels that such a brutal act, even against Seidel, will ultimately destroy her, and as a result, in a battle where she is trying to trap him in a hell dimension, Gunn snaps Seidel's neck himself and drops the body into the portal. Unfortunately, this causes a rift between Fred and Gunn, and ultimately ends their relationship. Later on, when Jasmine comes to the mortal realm and puts everyone under her thrall, Fred manages to break free of the mental brainwashing (by way of scrubbing Jasmine's sweater so hard that her fingers bleed, and subsequently mixing Jasmine's blood with her own), and ends up much in the same situation as Pylea: alone and fighting against a population that wants her dead. Eventually, she manages to free Angel from the thrall as well by shooting through Jasmine and hitting Angel, and, after the two escape, she breaks down, tearfully remarking that she's scared and isn't a champion like Angel, though Angel comforts her and insists otherwise: Later, the two free the rest of Angel Investigations, sans Connor, and Fred helps participate in the battle against Jasmine's followers, led by Connor. Once Angel and Connor destroy Jasmine, Lilah Morgan returns and offers the team Wolfram & Hart, as a reward for ending Jasmine's "world peace." Although hesitant, Angel Investigations accepts the offer. Wolfram & Hart Everything changes for Fred when she and the rest of Angel's crew joins Wolfram & Hart. Her memory is altered by a spell and it is unclear how much of Seasons 3 and 4 she remembers differently or at all (everything specific to Angel's son Connor is certainly lost). Fred receives her own laboratory and becomes the head of Wolfram & Hart's Science Division. She is a major asset to the team; Angel consistently relies on her department to quickly and efficiently solve problems. After going on a few dates with co-worker Knox, Fred begins to have feelings for Wesley again. The two pair for about a week, but the couple's happiness is not to last. A mysterious sarcophagus, allowed through customs by a signature from Gunn, appears in the lab. As Fred examines it, a hole opens in the cover and a breath of wind blows into her face. It turns out that the sarcophagus is a holding cell for one of the original, pure-breed demons known as the Old Ones, which is predestined to rise again. The air Fred inhales is actually Illyria's essence, which immediately begins a parasitic existence in her body, eating away at it and making her a shell. Worse still, Knox had worshipped Illyria for years and worked at Wolfram & Hart for the sole purpose of bringing the demon back. Because of his affections for Fred, he chose her as the only one "worthy" to house his god. As Angel and Spike travel to England to find a cure, Wesley remains in Fred's bedroom with her, comforting her as she fights bravely, but slowly begins to die. Angel learns that the only way to save Fred would be to draw Illyria back to the Deeper Well in England by using her sarcophagus as a beacon. However, thousands of others would die as Illyria's essence cut across the world back to the Well. Thus, Angel and Spike are forced to do nothing. As she lies dying, Fred's mind begins to give way. Nearing the end, she panics, stating that Feigenbaum, a stuffed rabbit named for mathematical physicist Mitchell Feigenbaum who studied chaos theory, should be there. When Wesley asks her who Feigenbaum is, Fred replies that she doesn't know. Cradling her in his arms, Wesley stays with Fred until the moment she dies, after which her body is taken over by Illyria. According to Dr. Sparrow, Fred's soul is consumed, making it impossible for her to return from the dead or enjoy an afterlife. Later, though, Illyria states that there are remnants of Fred in the form of her memories, which are a source of confusion for Illyria. Fred's emotions sometimes emerge in Illyria, accounting for her great affection for Wesley and Gunn. On occasion, Illyria takes on the appearance of Fred in order to go about unnoticed and to deal with Fred's parents. On another occasion Illyria took on Fred's form to comfort the dying Wesley. On that occasion, Wesley's killer, Cyvus Vail, fooled by Fred's frail form, offered Illyria a free shot, believing her to be Fred. This proved to be his downfall as Illyria used the opportunity to shatter his head with a single punch, reverting back from Fred midway and avenging Wesley. After The Fall Fred reappears in the fifth, sixth and ninth issues of Angel: After The Fall, manifesting as a transformation of Illyria into not just the physical appearance of Fred, but also her personality. This happens a first time upon the initial fusion of Hell and L.A. and then a second time upon a reunion of Illyria and Wesley. Issue #9 reveals that the Illyria and Fred essences have been struggling for dominance over their shared body, and that Spike has been trying to suppress Fred's manifestations (even going so far as to ask Angel for help), and admits that he would have kept Illyria away from the battle had he known Wesley was going to be present. It is later revealed in Spike: After the Fall that seeing someone Fred cared for triggers the change, while dangerous situations transform her back into Illyria. However, issue #14 explains that the Fred manifestations were just Illyria's interpretation of Fred; with these remnants lost, Illyria reverts to her true form. After the Fall of Los Angeles was reverted by the Senior Partners, Angel used his newfound fame to rename a wing of the public library in honor of Fred and Wesley. Powers and abilities Fred is a normal human woman with no supernatural abilities. However, her brilliant mathematical mind, immense knowledge of quantum physics and science, and a natural ability in designing inventions make her an important asset of Angel's team; Wesley once says, while addressing most of Angel's crew, "She's smarter than all of us put together." During this time, Fred also acquires some moderate fighting skills, mainly using a crossbow as a weapon. Later, when Jasmine takes over Los Angeles, she's forced to face down all of Los Angeles on her own, and it is shown that she is also able to hold her own unarmed, taking out a few armed Jasminites, including one armed SWAT member. It's seen in Season Three that she likes plants, actually talking to them during her period of mild insanity. In the episode "Spin the Bottle," while she's under the effect of a magical spell, Fred is briefly fascinated with a fern. After undergoing the transformation to Illyria, she can talk to plants while at full power. Fred is also portrayed as an innocent, unassuming young woman which often leads people to underestimate her. On many occasions, she has used this to her advantage, such as shocking Connor with a stun gun and knocking out a suspicious lab assistant at Wolfram & Hart. Also, she shows signs of great inner strength and an innate ability to survive on her own despite overwhelming circumstances. This is shown in season four as she attempts to flee from Jasmine's followers, and earlier with her experiences in Pylea. Personality Fred was frequently shown to be a fairly kindhearted and sweet individual, and perfectly willing to help others. The most notable example is perhaps her interactions with Spike: when he confided in her that he was being slowly dragged into Hell, Fred worked tirelessly to build a machine that would restore his corporeal body, being the first to believe that Spike was "worth saving," and though her efforts ultimately failed, she nonetheless earned Spike's perpetual gratitude. One of Fred's most defining personality traits was an apparent hatred of traitors. For example, when Wesley's actions result in the loss of Connor, Fred warned him never to come back to the Hyperion, and when it was revealed that Connor was behind Angel's disappearance, Fred was enraged and grief-stricken to the point where she tortured him with a stun gun. Relationships *'Angel': Fred's relationship with Angel was an interesting one: when Angel saved her from Pylea he "vamped out", but rather than his face changing like usual, due to the unusual nature of Pylea the demon inside of him came out completely. After killing two guards—but notably simply sniffing Fred before leaving—it tried to kill Gunn and Wesley, until Fred, her right hand soaked in blood, lured the demon back to her cave. Fred cared for Angel as he recovered, and remains the only person who wasn't scared by Angel's demon after learning about his vampire nature. When Angel brought Fred back to L.A., he took her in and was the only member of the team that didn't seem unnerved by her state of mind. She had a crush on him for a time after her arrival, but eventually got over it when she learned about the curse on his soul. Fred cared for his son Connor (she was the only other member of the team who was present at his birth), both when he was a baby and when he reappeared as a teen (until he betrayed Angel, at which point she tortured him with a taser and knocked him out). When Fred was being devoured by Illyria, Angel considered but discarded a plan that would kill tens of thousands to save her. And ultimately, as Angel's soul had been ripped out of his body to make way for the demon, her soul had been ripped from her body to make way for Illyria. Though their relationship wasn't romantic, Fred did kiss him once to fool passersby into thinking they were just a random couple. When she asked if he thought they bought it, he replied "I did." *'Charles Gunn': After Fred gets over her crush on Angel, she and Gunn two fall in love and start a relationship that lasts for about a year, before they break up after Gunn kills one of Fred's old college professors to prevent her doing it herself. Despite the evident discomfort in their relationship after this event, it is implied that feelings continue to linger afterward. *'Spike': While they never shared a romantic relationship, Spike initially flirts with Fred after he materializes at Wolfram & Hart, and his feelings later evolve into affection and esteem. Fred is the first person in Los Angeles to believe that he is "worth saving" and she works tirelessly to recorporealize him (while denying being taken in by his charm, saying that she simply wants to use Wolfram & Hart's resources for the good that Angel promised). When fighting the demented ghost Matthias Pavayne, Spike sacrifices a chance at becoming corporeal to save Fred's life. *'Knox': Fred's assistant in Wolfram & Hart; the two date briefly, but Fred ultimately decides that the two of them should only be friends. Knox's bizarre obsession with Fred causes him to use her body as Illyria's new form because he thought she was the only person "worthy" of a such a "gift". *'Wesley Wyndam-Pryce': Wesley had been enamored with Fred from nearly the beginning. Wesley's first chance to be with Fred was shot down when he tried to kill her while affected by the misogynistic Billy. He was very hurt when Fred chose to be with Gunn, but always came to help when she was in danger, especially after he had been ousted from the gang. Fred and Wesley date after she breaks up with Knox, a relationship that ends prematurely following her death and possession by Illyria. Background information Joss Whedon originally intended for Fred and Illyria to be split in two had Angel gotten a sixth season, as revealed by Amy Acker in an interview: "As I’m playing this new character now, it was just some stuff that he was going to do with her and bringing Fred back and getting to work with both characters." (Dreamwatch issue 115, April 2004) Appearances *"Over the Rainbow" *"Through the Looking Glass" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Angel Season 3 *"Heartthrob" *"That Vision Thing" *"That Old Gang of Mine" *"Carpe Noctem" *"Fredless" *"Billy" *"Offspring" *"Quickening" *"Lullaby" *"Dad" *"Birthday" *"Provider" *"Waiting in the Wings" *"Couplet" *"Loyalty" *"Sleep Tight" *"Forgiving" *"Double or Nothing" *"The Price" *"A New World" *"Benediction" *"Tomorrow" Angel Season 4 *"Deep Down" *"Ground State" *"The House Always Wins" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Supersymmetry" *"Spin the Bottle" *"Apocalypse, Nowish" *"Habeas Corpses" *"Long Day's Journey" *"Awakening" *"Soulless" *"Calvary" *"Salvage" *"Release" *"Orpheus" *"Players" *"Inside Out" *"Shiny Happy People" *"The Magic Bullet" *"Sacrifice" *"Peace Out" *"Home" Angel Season 5 *"Conviction" *"Just Rewards" *"Unleashed" *"Hell Bound" *"Life of the Party" *"The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" *"Lineage" *"Destiny" *"Harm's Way" *"Soul Purpose" *"Damage" *"You're Welcome" *"Why We Fight" *"Smile Time" *"A Hole in the World" (Killed) *"Shells" *"Underneath" (In Wesley's dream) *"The Girl in Question" (As a persona of Illyria) *"Not Fade Away" (As a persona of Illyria) Angel: After the Fall * After the Fall #5 * After the Fall #6: First Night, Part 1 * After the Fall #7: First Night, Part 2 (Wolfram and Hart Imposter) * After the Fall #9 * After the Fall #11 * After the Fall #12 * After the Fall #13 * After the Fall #14 * After the Fall #15 (Only in memories) * After the Fall #16 (Feet are shown in Angel's flashback of Connor's birth) * After the Fall #17 (Only in memories) Spike: After the Fall * Spike: After the Fall #1 * Spike: After the Fall #2 * Spike: After the Fall #3 (only in Spike's dream) * Spike: After the Fall #4 }} References External Links * Category:Winifred Burkle Category:Charles Gunn Category:Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Category:Illyria Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawyers Category:Scientists and doctors Category:Deceased individuals Category:Non-powered humans Category:Females Category:Possession victims Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Jasmaniacs